Hajime Nagumo
|-|Pre-Evolution= |-|Post-Evolution= Summary Hajime Nagumo was your average high school otaku whose cordial relationship with Kaori Shirasaki bought him the ire of most of his classmates. After absentmindedly wishing for his classmates to vanish to another world, he and the rest of his class suddenly found themselves summoned to a parallel world called Tortus by the God of Creation, Eht, to act as "heroes" and turn the tide of humanity's war against the demons. Left with little other choices, Hajime and his classmates comply. To Hajime's chagrin, he was the only one amongst his group to be left with middling stats and a sparse skillset due to his "Synergist" class, which once again put him under the thumb of his far more "talented" classmates regardless of his efforts to catch up to them. But during his first journey through the Orcus Great Labyrinth, the folly of one of his classmates summoned a demon far too powerful for any of the group to defeat. Although he managed to restrain the beast with his Transmutation ability to buy time for everyone to escape, Hajime found himself struck by a fireball launched by one of his classmates as he turned to retreat as the floor collapsed beneath him, plunging him into the Abyss. Things went from bad to worse as a bear demon residing in the caverns tore off his arm, with Hajime barely managing to escape with his life. He was saved from exsanguination by the small channel of Ambrosia he found, but the same substance caused an irrevocable change in Hajime's mind and body. Reborn with the ability to devour the normally toxic flesh of demons and steal their powers, Hajime seeks to blast his way out of the decrepit dungeon he was left to rot in and enact vengeance on the one who betrayed him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-B with Transmutation | Low 7-B, 7-B with Limit Break | 7-B | 6-A | High 6-A | 5-C Name: Hajime Nagumo, Demon King, Irregular, God Slayer Origin: Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Gender: Male Age: 17, 17-23 in the After Stories Classification: Human, Synergist, Returnee Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Pre-Evolution= Transmutation, and Fire Manipulation (Unusable in combat) |-|Post-Evolution= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transmutation (Unusable on humans), Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Analytical Prediction, Paralysis, Power Nullification (Can negate magic, however it doesn't work on large scale magic, and has only negated basic attacks like fire manipulation for example. Can also blow away his targets magic power, leaving them powerless), Expert Marksman, Poison Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Can bind his targets in space, shut space out around him, and also send his bullets through space), Teleportation, Time Manipulation with Reproduction Magic (Can return things back to a prior state), Intangibility, Dimensional Storage, Gravity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can damage souls), Telepathy, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Martial Arts, Possibly Immortality (Type 1) (Due to his body being more monster than human, Hajime isn't sure he even has a lifespan), Sleep Manipulation, Resistance to Petrification, Poisons, Paralysis, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, and Ice Manipulation |-|Post-Haltina = Same as before plus Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Due to having Yue taken from him, Hajime created the concept of deny all existences, which overwrite a person's information from exist to doesn't exist, usually however creating concepts usually requires him to sit down concentrate on raising his wish to the conceptual level, hence normally it is more useful for prep time than in combat) |-|During the War with Ehito= Same as before plus Attack Reflection, Sealing, Reactive Power Level (Gets faster every second while in combat), Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can create souls), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Intangible beings), Time Manipulation (Can slow down the flow of time within a certain range), Information Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Has a single bullet which has the concept of deny all existence in it that can overwrite a person's information from exist to doesn't exist, can likewise create other concepts but not useful in combat due to needing time to concentrate on raising his wish to the conceptual level), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Illusions |-|After-Stories Year 1= Same as before plus Mind Manipulation, and Memory Manipulation (On a planetary scale), Healing, Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Soul Manipulation (Can manipulate souls, can directly grasp and destroy souls, can return souls that have left people's bodies etc), Information Manipulation (Can control information on a planetary scale), Time Manipulation (Can reproduce images of events that occurred in the past, and also reproduce wounds that occurred in the past), Non-Physical Interaction (Can see, touch and damage souls), Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Absolute Zero (Barahu who is the divine spirit that governs vapor and coldness, couldn't affect Hajime with absolute zero coldness), Gravity Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (By using limit break he instantly scattered away Lutria's attack which enveloped him in a super gravitational field that was also twisting space) |-|After-Stories Year 2 and Beyond= Same as before plus Resurrection (Can resurrect himself), Fear Manipulation (Can amplify others sense of fear), Invisibility 'Attack Potency: Athlete level (Trained his body very hard every day and was noted to be stronger than most of Tortus's humans despite his middling stats), Wall level with Transmutation (Was able to contain the Behemoth which could easily smash through walls) | Small City level (Comparable to Yue, and Miledi Reisen), City level with Limit Break (Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break as it multiplies his strength, making him three stronger) | City level (Superior to before, can fight Apostles of God without even using Limit Break. 3x stronger with Limit Break) | Continent level (In Base he should be 5x weaker than Ehitorujue, as Overload Hajime which is 5x his base, is comparable to Ehito. Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break, 5x stronger with Overload which makes him comparable to Ehitorujue who created the Holy Precincts, which has numerous pocket realms, including a space with a city, a space where the ground and sky are reversed, a space where countless white blocks are floating, a space where there are only mountains as tall as God Mountain, which is 8 km tall, a space resembling a giant library where countless bookshelves were cluttered together, a space with an ocean which also had an island that was at least 5 km wide, and a space with floating islands ranging from a dozen meters to a few kilometers wide along with a gigantic island that was 10 km wide. After Eht was killed by Hajime, all of these spaces began to crumble), Can ignore conventional durability with various attacks | Multi-Continent level (Comparable to Shia Haulia, dealt significant damage to Lutria who is the will of a planet itself and the mother of all life. Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break, 5x stronger with Overload) | Moon level (Causally killed Helmut who was powerful enough to engulf an entire planet in a storm in a short time frame, also absorbed the storm which engulfed the planet in a short time frame. Can get 3x stronger with Limit Break, 5x stronger with Overload), Can ignore conventional durability with various attacks Speed: Athletic Human (Trained his body very hard every day) | Hypersonic combat speed (Kept up with Nointo, who could dodge his bullets that move at 3.2 km/s), At least High Hypersonic ''' combat speed with Limit Break (Makes Hajime three times faster), '''Massively Hypersonic reaction speed with Riftwalk (Slows down his perception of time and accelerates his thought process to the point where he can turn an instant into several dozen seconds), Speed of Light attack speed with Hyperion (Hyperion is a weapon which is set up high in the air and compresses sunlight into a laser through lenses, and fires directly to the ground) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Shia Haulia and Shirasaki Kaori who were capable of react to Yue's Thunder Dragon which moves at mach 400), Massively Hypersonic+ with Limit Break (3x faster than before), Massively Hypersonic+ reaction speed with Riftwalk | Massively Hypersonic (Superior to his previous base), Massively Hypersonic+ with Limit Break (3x faster than before), Massively Hypersonic+ with Overload (5x faster than his base, capable of reacting to and dodging Ehito's lightning attacks), Massively Hypersonic+ reaction speed with Riftwalk | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Shia Haulia, his bullets are also stated to move at lightning speed. Can get 3x faster with Limit Break, 5x faster with Overload), Sub-Relativistic+ '''reaction speed with Riftwalk, '''Speed of Light attack speed with Burst Hyperion | Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Superior to before, easily reacted to and deflected natural lightning at close range. Can get 3x faster with Limit Break, 5x faster with Overload), '''Sub-Relativistic+ '''reaction speed with Riftwalk, '''Speed of Light attack speed with Burst Hyperion Lifting Strength: Athletic human | Class 25 (Can lift and wield his stake which weighs 20 tons), Class 100 with Limit Break | Class 100, Class K with Limit Break | Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Athletic Class | Small City Class, City Class with Limit Break | City Class | Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Moon Class Durability: Athletic Human, Wall level with Transmutation (Can create walls and pitfalls) | Small City level (Can strengthen himself to tank attacks comparable to his own), City level with Limit Break (His durability is tripled with Limit Break) | City level | Continent level | Multi-Continent level (Tanked the combined attacks of the divine spirits of dusk, flowing wind, ice and snow and ocean current) | Moon level (Easily blocked attacks from Helmut, who is capable of engulfing an entire planet in a storm in a short time frame) Stamina: High (Can fight continuously for hours) | High | High | High | High | Limitless (Has an infinite supply of energy that will never run out) Range: Extended melee range | At least several kilometers with most firearms, Up to ten kilometers away with Schlagen | At least several kilometers with most firearms, Up to ten kilometers away with Schlagen | At least several kilometers with most firearms, Up to ten kilometers away with Schlagen | At least several kilometers with most firearms, Up to ten kilometers away with Schlagen, Planetary with super large scale awareness manipulation artifact and Hyperion | Planetary Standard Equipment: * Donner: A 35 cm, rotating style magazine with 6 shots. It is a rail gun that shoots electromagnetically accelerated rounds at approximately 3.2 km/s. As a revolver, it can be fired multiple times before Hajime needs to reload. * Flash Grenade: A makeshift grenade made from a specially coated Green Light Stone filled to the brim with magical energy and powdered Combustion Stone in the core, it is ignited remotely when Hajime uses his "Lightning Clad" ability to activate it, but any sufficiently powerful electrical charge could also trigger it. As its name implies, it unleashes a blinding flash of light to disorient foes. * Paralyze Grenade: A grenade which detonates in a small radius before dispersing to paralyze all foes in range. * Incendiary Grenade: A grenade designed to release flames that approach 3,000 degrees Celcius upon ignition. * Hand Grenade: A hand grenade. * Flash bang Grenade: A flash bang grenade. * Tear-Gas Grenade: A tear gas grenade. * Frag Grenade: A frag grenade. * Sound Grenade: A grenade he developed from a demon which could emit ultrasonic waves. * Impact Grenade: A impact grenade. * Schalgen: A 3m, single shot, anti-material rifle designed to be more at least twenty times more powerful than Donner, it fires electromagnetically accelerated that are red in coloration. It has a scope imbued with the “Far Sight” ability, allowing Hajime to accurately aim and fire upon targets up to ten kilometers away. ** Schalgen AA (Acht Acht): A 88mm rail cannon, with acceleration incomparable with anything until before it. * Ambrosia: An item that Hajime can use to rapidly heal any of his wounds and remove negative status effects. However, Hajime only had a limited supply of Ambrosia, as the crystal that produced it has run dry. He used the last of it during his fight with Ehito. * Prosthetic Arm: An artifact he created to replace the arm he lost, it could be used like a real arm through the direct manipulation of magic. The arm had a pseudo-neutral mechanism, allowing it to send signals via magic to his brain, giving him a sense of touch. Hajime can also attach various firearms to it directly. * Treasure Trove: A ring artifact that houses a pocket dimension in which he can store his many pieces of equipment. * Metsurai: A Gatling rail gun, which fires 30 caliber rounds at 12,000 rounds per minute through its six rotary barrel. It can only keep firing continuously for 5 minutes. **'Metsurai Disaster': A gatling cannon with 6×6 rotating barrels where each barrel had the same size as the barrel of the original Metsurai. Fires off seventy-two thousand rounds per minute. * Orcan: A rocket and missile launcher. **'Agni Orcan': A winged crossed rocket and missile launcher, with a total length of 3 meters. It can simultaneously fire 300 missiles. * Schlag: Another revolver type gun to pair with Donner * Needle Gun: A gun built into his prosthetic arm, it can fire needles dipped in poison up to ten meters away, making it useful for dealing with approaching threats. * Pile Bunker: A stake created by compressing four tons of material and coated with Azanthium, the hardest material in the world, he can attach it to his prosthetic arm to drill through virtually any substance known to him by clamping it onto a desired surface or enemy with its six arms and driving it inside with gravity magic. **'Gatling Pile Bunker': A smaller and thus easier wield version, it can drive twenty electromagnetically accelerated rounds into its target one second. * Cross Bits: Remote weapons that Hajime controls through a bracelet he wears, they are equipped with firearms as well as the ability to generate magical shields to defend Hajime from attacks. They are also equipped with the ability to use Spatial Magic and self-destruct in the event of being compromised or as a surprise attack. * Chakram: Another set of remote weapons, these rings are equipped with “Presence Interception” and “Wind Claw”, making them stealthy weapons ideal for assassination. The hole within the chakrams has a gate function, allowing him to transport his bullets through space by shooting them into one ring and allowing them to exit the other. ** Orestes: An improved version of the original Chakram, it can expand and decrease the size of the gate at Hajime's command due to its wire frame, allowing him to unleash even more firepower into the gate as necessary. In addition, he can sever his enemies' bodies by catching them a single portal before shrinking the portal's size. * Bola: A weapon designed to restrain the target, it quickly wraps around their body before suspending them in the air to prevent proper movement. *'Brieze': A car that looks like a Hummer, fully loaded with gimmicks like blades, caltrops, hand grenades, sniper rifles, etc. *'Ferner': An airship, which uses gravity magic to fly. *'Submarine': A submarine Hajime uses to go underwater, it can even endure being in magma. *'Schutaif': An American looking bike. *'Ornis': Bird-shaped reconnaissance planes. *'Large Shield': A coffin shaped shield which can let out a stake from below to fix it into the ground. ** Avalon: A massive shield that protects Hajime from every direction at once and is enchanted with Reproduction Magic, allowing it to continuously regenerates its damaged parts. * Hyperion: A weapon that focuses sunlight into a deadly beam aimed downward in a manner similar to a satellite cannon, it is powerful enough to instantly vaporize anything in a fifty-meter blast radius upon activation and can be slowly maneuvered to catch fleeing foes. However, it must be fully charged to be used. But it is able to charge while being kept inside Treasure Trove and even at night, allowing Hajime to fight freely before preparing to fire it. The first Hyperion broke after a single use. **'Sunlight Convergence Laser-Burst Hyperion': An upgraded version of Hyperion which fires seven lasers that can branch out and scatter in all directions to prevent the enemy from escaping. * Gate Key and Gate Hall: An artifact that produces portals for nigh-instantaneous long-distance travel. * Spider-type Golem Scout A spider which is 5 centimeters in length, it can go anywhere through remote control with Transmuting and Thread, the images are sent to the user using the Crystal Display through the Distance Transmitting Stone, and it is also capable of sensing magic traps. It has paralysis and sleeping poison in its feet, and poison which kills its targets. * Collar of Oath: A necklace artifact which was created through Generation Magic which infused Spirit Magic into it, which has the effect of making sure that the oath that comes out of the mouth of the person who wears it stays carried out on a spiritual level. Specifically, the oath that is said will be directly engraved onto their spirit, if the oath is broken or the Collar of Oath is removed, their spirit itself will disappear. Moreover, it even affects the next in line souls, all the person descendants, similarly, everyone will die if they don’t wear the Collar of Oath. * Compass of Desire: A compass created by Concept Magic, based on the concept "when activated, shows the place I desired". It will lead the user to the location that they want to go, to anything, anywhere, be it hidden or even in another world. It uses spirit magic to surmise what the user is wishing for, Spatial Magic to ignore the distance between Hajime and the target to find it, and Evolution Magic to supply information about the target. * Grenzen: A pure magic power bombardment artifact that can be used to blow away a person's magical power, leaving them powerless. * Crystal Key: A key created using Concept Magic based on the concept of opening a door to the desired place. It opens a gate to the desired place using magic power in proportion with the connecting of the space. *'Hour Crystal': A crystal which has the effect of slowing down the flow of time of a certain range. * Mic Fernir: A skyboard which reduces things like air resistance with Spatial Magic and uses Gravity Magic to take to the skies. Since the air resistance is reduced to virtually zero, it can easily reach speeds of 500 km/h. * Soul Wall: An artifact used to counter Eht's Divine Statement, which controls others by reverberates words directly into their souls and binding their subconsciousness to his will. * Short Sword of Divine Crossing: A sword imbued with the concept of God-Slaying. * Rose Helios: Special versions of Hajime's Treasure Trove that capture and concentrate sunlight to the breaking point so that they can be used as wide-range bombs of pure heat and energy. ** Solar Bomb: The evolved version of Rose Helios, it is a large metallic ball that explodes creating a large pillar of light. * Living Bullet: A special bullet enchanted with Transformation Magic that can listen to Hajime's commands. As such the bullet possesses enough conscious thought to dodge attacks and maneuver around enemy defenses to strike the target. * Burst Bullet: A bullet that is accompanied by a shock wave. * Grim Reapers: Hajime's army of over a hundred living golems that obey his every command. **'Arachne': A spider type golem. It can launch things like sleeping drug, paralysis drug, weakening drug, and so on. **'Nemea': A Grim Reaper that with its jaws has the ability of biting off the target along with space itself. *'Delischanors': An artifact that creates a duplicate soul. It stops soul interference from his opponent, and by using it in conjunction with a living golem, a pseudo-clone could be created. * Gran Farensen: A grenade which has a special effect that greatly increases gravity at the point of detonation to drag foes towards it. It can increase gravity several times over. * Exise Bullet: A special bullet that has the ability to exchange the coordinate position of the starting point and each bullet. Hajime can teleport himself to the coordinates of wherever the bullets are. * Novum Idola: An illusion artifact that interferes with the target's perception of Hajime's position, appearance, presence, and magical power to effectively camouflage him and distort his target's senses. * Vision Bullet: When used alongside Novum Idola, this bullet can be used to completely project an image of Hajime into the target's psyche, making them believe they are fighting him even when he isn't there. * Lob Regenschirm:: A three-stage assault lance that rotates at high speed and pulverizes the target. Because of the sealing stone, unique unevenness, and high-speed rotation, it would pulverize its target and disperse even magic itself. In other words, it ignores durability. * Metal Particles: Invisible parts Hajime uses that float in the air when the targets inhale the particles, Hajime then transmutes them from inside the target, destroying the target from the inside out. * Space Explosion Grenade: Grenades that distort space and generate shock waves powerful enough to prevent teleportation. *'Artifact Blade of Blood Pledge (Blood Fea Rezvie)': An artifact enchanted with the concept of "Thou art forbidden to touch my woman", it is an application of Concept Magic which forbade interference to Yue’s soul and severs intervention that is already there. *'Bel Agarta': A satellite artifact that is deployed outside the atmosphere, that can regenerate the target and revive the dead by shooting down a stream of light imbued with Reproduction Magic. Even if the target is underground or indoor, by using the spider type golem Arachne’s in-built gate to send in the light through it, the regeneration light could still reach with pinpoint accuracy. *'From Today You Too Are Haulia': Harassment Hajime uses by using an artifact that reproduces a pseudo “Divine Statement” by applying and enchanting spirit magic. which makes it's target’s act chuuni for a period of time. * Gran Farensen: An artifact which increases gravity by several times. * Grasp Gloria: An artifact that absorbed the negative energy that covered an entire world. Using the sky dragon power of another world, energy itself can be converted from negative to positive with a hundred percent circulation rate once it got taken in into the core of the artifact. Using this artifact, energy which circulates within a certain range, will continue to circulate perpetually, in other words, an infinite magic supply. After several years of research, Hajime completely grasped one of mankind’s great problems, the creation of perpetual motion, and made it possible to miniaturize and mass produce it. He uses it in an extravagant passenger ship that can even fly to space and other dimensions. *'Ma○y-san’s Phone Call': Hajime uses super small golems while using telepathy to forcefully make the listener have the experience of something gradually approaching, and amplifying their sense of fear using spirit magic. *'Spirit Gloves': Black gloves which can directly grasp and damage souls, and return souls that have left people's bodies, back into them. *'Unnamed Artifact': A super large scale awareness manipulation artifact, which can interfere with the consciousness of the people all over the world. *'Silver Tube Artifact': An artifact which can erase memories. *'Smartphone': A hybrid smartphone that combines modern technology with crustal display made in another world. It can contact other worlds, fire lasers of concentrated super small sunlight with the thickness of a needle, and it also continuously takes the vital data of the owner, and in the case the owner’s vital entered critical stage because of some abnormality, the smartphone automatically opens a small gate, firing the light of the satellite type resurrection magic radiator artifact operating outside the earth’s atmosphere, Bel Agarta. *'Urd Glass': Sunglasses which allow him to see into the past. *'Welcome to My Battlefield': An ability produced by making several hundreds Cross Velts lay out a super wide range space isolation type barrier. This ability causes the space in a radius of three kilometer around Hajime as well as until the height of three kilometer to be completely isolated. *'The Demon King is So Red Like This': An ability which creates small metallic fragments which can't be seen by the eye. The fragments enter his targets body and penetrates into their blood vessels, shredding the target from the inside. If Hajime wanted, he could also use the crow type artifact Ornis as relay point to adjust the dust using Convergence Transmutation, making the metal dust inside the body react and give only intense pain without killing the target. Intelligence: Due to his battle style perfected through overwhelming experience, Hajime always moves to a position in which enemies finds difficult to attack, he sets his priority targets within fractions of a second, and one action always leads to another without fail. Can plan out numerous strategies and exactly how a battle will proceed before fighting with only a little knowledge. Can adapt to and counter his opponents fighting style and find weaknesses during the course of a fight. He is also an extremely skilled marksman and has developed various artifacts to fight with. Weaknesses: Before Compensation to use Transmute, he had to kneel down to affect anything within a certain distance from where he was activating his ability. Can't negate super- wide range magic. Metzelei can only be used continuously for about 5 minutes, after which it overheats. Hyperion breaks after a single use as it was a prototype weapon, that is no longer the case by the war with ehito. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= * Transmutation: One of Hajime's original skills, which was a crafting class skill. It was originally only used to processed or changed the forms of minerals, Hajime, however, used it in a way it had never been used before by using it to alter the ground, make pitfalls and walls. ** Transmute Reproduction: A skill that allows for mass production of any material or item he has made previously * Language Comprehension: The ability to understand any language. * Ore Appraisal: A skill which allows him to completely analyze a mineral and all of its properties simply by touching it. * Mana Manipulation: Allows Hajime to be able to manipulate magic without the help of Magic Circles and Magic Stones. * Iron Stomach: An ability Hajime acquired after drinking Ambrosia and eating a wolf-like monster, it allows him to devour things that are lethally toxic to humans under normal circumstances. In addition, if Hajime eats a demon equal to or greater than him in strength, He can take in the opponents inherent magic for himself. * Supersonic Step: A skill which allows Hajime to move so fast that he creates an afterimage. * Lightning Field: An electric attack which can easily vaporize a human. * Sense Presence: A skill that allows him to be able to sense anything within twenty meters of him. The ability at the very least by the end of series has a range of 80m since Kouki can sense things 80m away and Hajime is far superior to Kouki. * Hide Presence: An ability which hides his presence from prying eyes and other observation and sensory abilities. * Heat Perception: An ability that allows Hajime to perceive the heat of any creature within 10 meters of him. * Intimidation: A skill that directly applies physical pressure to the enemy. * Tracking: By leaving a “mark” of magical power on the places he touched, he can track where they moved. * Illusion Step:: A skill which allows Hajime to be able to leave remnants of his own presence in a certain position for a few seconds. * Enhanced Senses:: With his enhanced senses he can sense the flow of the wind, the shaking of the air and ground, the direction of a gaze, the murderous intent, and temperature. With Night Vision, he can see in the dark. *'Meteor Impact': An attack which rains down large masses of metal lumps from the sky. Hajime used this attack to destroy the God Mountain. By the after stories, he can create a meteor impact which engulfs half the surface of a planet. |-|Magic= * Creation Magic: An Age of the Gods Magic which allows him to be able to imbue minerals with magic and other special properties. ** Intangibility: Using Creation Magic, Hajime can build Cross Bits and incorporate the wires. When four points are united, he can form a square barrier, which literally shuts out space itself. Hajime can't attack while enclosed in the barrier as space itself is cut off. * Limit Break: A skill that multiples all his stats by three. It usually lasts about 8 minutes. ** Overload: Operating under the same principles and restrictions as Limit Break, it quintuples all of his stats instantly. * Air Dance: A unique magic that would allow Hajime to make transparent platforms in midair. * Riftwalk: A unique magic which not only gives him the ability to heighten his other movement skills a dozenfold, but it also enhanced his five senses to their limit. It made it seem as if the rest of the world was moving in slow motion, which was what made midair reloading possible. * Demon Eye: Grants him the ability of Detect Magic and Foresight. Detect Magic is a skill was similar to Physical Perception, that allows him to be able to perceive a vague sense on the location and number of his opponents and to know what type and how strong the magic is. Foresight allows him to be able to predict the next move of any individual to a certain extent. After obtaining evolution magic he added the ability to see souls to his evil eye. ** Magic Negation: With the Evil Eye Hajime is able to see the very core of magic, allowing him to be able to erase magic used against him. * Impact Conversion: A unique magic Hajime obtained, which literally converts magic into an impact. * Space Magic: Magic that can bend space and also allows for teleportation. ** Void Fissure: A simplified version of Void Fissure which normally forcefully compresses space, causing an extremely powerful impact as the compressed space is released, Hajime, however, uses it to increase the speed and power of his Pile Bunker. *'Restoration Magic:' A magic which literally has affect of “returning” something to a prior state. It is limited time manipulation which returns it's targets back to a previous, healthier state, as such it not only heals the targets wounds, it also gets rid of anything afflicting their status like petrification. By the afterstories he can also use it to peer into the past by reproducing images of events that occurred in the past, and also reopen wounds that occurred in the past. * Spirit Magic: Magic which can directly interfere with the soul The true extent of the ability allows the user to interfere with things like energy inside the body of a person such as heat, electricity, thought, consciousness, and memory. Throughout the series Hajime used it to create weapons which can give spiritual damage, and also create souls, however by the after stories he seems to have full control over the ability, not only being able to resurrect the dead, but also being able to see and touch souls, manipulate minds, memories and emotions. * Transformation Magic: Magic that remakes a normal organism into a monster. Using the magic power of the caster and the magic power of the target organism, it forms magic stone inside the body, with that as the core it’s possible to remake the flesh of the body. * Evolution Magic: Magic that makes everything evolve. ** Information Manipulation: Evolution Magic was originally thought to simply make things evolve, however after discovering Concept Magic, Hajime realized that its true function was to "sublimate reality" by interfering with the information that makes up all things. By the after stories it seems Hajime can use Evolution Magic freely, using it to manipulate the internet on a global scale so that no one would be able to discover his identity after single-handedly wiping out a terrorist organization. * Concept Magic: Magic that allows one to interfere with the laws of the world and impress concepts upon it. By raising up a powerful wish or desire with Spirit Magic and Evolution Magic, it can be raised to a level of a concept before being forcefully materialized with magical power. However, since the user's desire at of the time of use, is used as the base of the magic, to raise up and create the concept, the spell may not remain stable in subsequent uses, thus a single spell can only be used once under most circumstances. However if the desire is still needed, it can be used more than once, like in the case of Hajime's crystal key which had the concept of "I want to return home" in it, was destroyed by Ehitorujue, he was still able to recreate the crystal key again because his desire of wanting to return home was still there. It should be noted however that concept magic requires the user to concentrate on raising up their wish in order to materialize the concept, as such it wouldn't be useful in a battle where the user is under attack. Also, some concepts aren't possible to materialize by the user on their own, for example, Hajime could only make degraded versions of the crystal key without Yue. ** Concept Magic - Deny All Existences: A Concept Magic that Hajime used after Yue was taken over by Eht. In a world where Yue was gone, he wouldn’t recognize the worth of the existence of anything else, thus his strong desire to deny all of the existence resulted in the creation of a concept magic which was literally an ability to erase the existence of what was touched by the chain Hajime imbued it with. With the power of "interference at the target’s information" of Evolution Magic as the base, this ability overwrites the information of the target that indicates that the target "exists" into "does not exist" to erase them completely. He only canceled the ability after realizing that a world without Yue but with the others closest to him does have meaning, allowing him, which caused the chain with the ability imbued with it to crumble. He was able however to transmute the remnants of the broken chain and invoked the spell into a bullet which he used against the god Eht. Since concept magic is dependent on the purpose of the time, as he no longer desires to deny the worth of existence, he can't use the magic, but if he ever had that desire again, he would again gain access to the magic. ** Bullet of Blood Pledge (Blood Fea Bullet): A bullet with the concept of "The Knitted Bond Into This Hand (I’m No Good Without You)" in it. Concept Magic made from the souls of Yue and Hajime constantly resonating and seeking each other, it strengthened Yue's soul exponentially while expunging the foreign agent attached to her soul, causing the origin of the foreign substance to experience horrific agony akin to having every single nerve broiled simultaneously. ** The Scattered Pains Right Back Toward You: Concept Magic Hajime created with Yue, that forces the target to suffer every wound and sensation of pain they have ever inflicted on someone else. Key: Pre-Evolution | Post-Evolution | Post-Haltina | During the War with Ehito | After-Stories Year 1 | After-Stories Year 2 and Beyond Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Medaka's profile (Note: End God Mode Medaka and Hajime After Stories were used, Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Illusionists Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Dual Wielders Category:Information Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fathers Category:Immortals Category:Murderers Category:Internet Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Perception Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fear Users Category:Analytical Prediction Users